<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In for the Kill by Candymind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995904">In for the Kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymind/pseuds/Candymind'>Candymind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Power [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Blood, Canon Era, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Genin Era, Genin Teams, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Minor Injuries, Mokuton, No Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, No Uchiha Massacre, Series, Slow Burn, Smart Haruno Sakura, Training, hanakotoba, mokuton user Yamanka Ino, naruto wave arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymind/pseuds/Candymind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having all graduated from the academy, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all get put on the same team. Kakashi knows all about being a ninja and nothing about teaching, so he's really hoping it's not as tricky as Iruka tells him it is. Either way, Sakura is growing up to be a force of nature even when Ino's not there growing flowers for her.</p><p>Third part in the series retelling Sakura's story with a ton more character development. The section charts her days as a genin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Power [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow a whole new work. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Team seven is finally official.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura is excited to be on her team. Sakura is heartbroken that Ino’s not on her team. Sakura is glad that Sasuke and Naruto are as serious as she is about becoming ninja. With Kakashi teaching them, Sakura feels a sense of relief; the hokage trusts Kakashi so Sakura does too. And she’s sure that being on a team with the Hokage’s very own son and the second son of the Uchiha’s main family is sure to have its perks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perks which she intends to make the most of</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the list being read out with their teams, Iruka turns to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to meet your new teachers - they should be coming round to collect you in the next ten minutes,” he announces. “It’s been an honour to watch you grow into the young ninja you are today - I look forward to hearing all about your missions when you stop by at the mission desk!” he finishes, grinning at them all with the warm smile he always saves for special occasions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Sakura realise how much she’s going to miss him, with his gentle encouragement and predictable reactions to any sort of mischief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before she can do anything he’s left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence in his wake as his words sink in and the class realises that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is the moment when they form the teams which shape the rest of their lives. This is the last time they’re just a member of the class without any missions to hold each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura I promise to spend all of my days off with you away from all of the boys on our teams!” Ino declares with tears in her eyes and clenched fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at her best friend with wide eyes, Sakura nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes one of Ino’s soft hands into her own calloused palms and holds it close to her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll train together to beat everyone else and become the strongest ninja ever,” Sakura promises back. Her own eyes are beginning to water by the time she finishes speaking, but Ino doesn’t seem to care as she tugs Sakura in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small cough from behind them makes the two girls spring apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” asks Ino with her best glare levelled at Shikamaru - the current unfortunate occupier of the chair directly behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging his shoulders as if Ino weren’t giving him a death glare, Shikamaru answers, “I hate to break up the party but I think our teacher’s just arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asuma?” Ino questions, turning fast to see a jounin with a lit cigarette leaning against the front desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tipping the excess ash onto a tray, the jounin looks up at her and nods. “That sounds like me. Let’s do introductions outside - I look forward to getting to know you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino flicks her hair over her shoulder and drags Shikamaru and Choji from their seats. Rushing to the front, she has just enough time to kiss Sakura’s cheek before she’s gone in a whirlwind of flowery perfume and purple cloth. When the door slams shut, Sakura realises that her team are the only ones left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when did she get so caught up in Ino that she didn’t notice the rest of the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet Kakashi is gonna be the best teacher ever!” declares Naruto in his discussion with Sasuke, who just shakes his head in reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura has gotta say that she feels for the guy - keeping up conversation with the endless ball of energy that is Naruto Uzumaki can be draining at the best of times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Naruto falls quiet a moment later when the door opens and a head of unruly gray hair peers into the room. Instead, he changes to bouncing up and down in his seat, forcing Sasuke to grab his arm to hold him still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watcha doing Sasuke-idiot?” Naruto hisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep quiet Naruto I won’t let you screw up our first meeting,” Sasuke hisses back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looks across at their teacher and sighs; she really doesn’t want to have to give up any training time breaking up fights between the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the doorway, Kakashi sighs. He really doesn’t want to have to give up any training time breaking up petty fights and being spoken over. But, he supposes, that’s part of his job as a jounin-sensei whether he likes it or not now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for being late - I was helping a cat cross the road and then I bumped into a little old lady who needed help carrying her shopping.” Kakashi scratches the top of his head before he continues, “I’m Kakashi, and I’ll be your jounin-sensei if you can pass my test.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura narrows her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we’d already graduated though?” she asks, eyebrows scrunched together in the beginnings of a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Kakashi crinkles his one visible eye up at them. “We get to choose who we think is worthy of taking on to train, and if any of you fail, then it means you have to spend a bit longer in the Academy,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s jaw drops to the ground. “You mean after all of the tests they made us do and how they gave us the headbands and everything we still have another test before we’re proper ninja!” he complains, slamming his head onto his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting away from Naruto’s outburst, Sasuke tuts. “I’m sure we’ll pass the test, you idiot,” he practically growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to know you’re all so excited to get to work!” Kakashi claps his hands together and properly enters the room. “Meet me outside training ground three at five AM sharp tomorrow - punctuality is an important skill for all ninja to learn. Bring plenty of lunch and all of your equipment, but don’t have any breakfast. I don’t want any of you throwing up because you’ve just eaten,” he instructs, before promptly disappearing in a small pile of leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence as his words sink in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura doesn’t know if this is what she’d expected from their teacher. Sakura doesn’t know what she’d been expecting in the first place if she’s being entirely honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey - do you two want to get ramen and try to figure out what the hell this test is gonna be about?” Naruto asks with bring eyes, seemingly recovered from his previous dismay at the news of one more test to become a ninja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke nods, and Sakura finds herself agreeing to go along as well. After all, it makes sense to try some team bonding with the boys if they’re going to be in this three man squad for the next few years at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day comes too soon and Sakura nearly murders her alarm clock. It’s still dark outside when she gets dressed in her red dress and knots her forehead protector on top of her head where Ino’s ribbon used to be. As she brushes her teeth, the first rays of dawn begin to peak over the horizon, reflecting a million shades of pink through the clouds. But Sakura doesn’t have time to admire the scenery as she notices the time and snatches up her lunch to leg it out of the front door to the third training ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She arrives just after Sasuke, who smugly recounts how his older brother had time to walk with him and tell him all about the training ground. Shortly after Sasuke finishes bragging about Itachi, Naruto shows up with his mum in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi kids!” Kushina yells, waving one hand wildly at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to walk with me mum?” Naruto groans, covering up his face and dragging his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kushina grins down at her son. “Of course I’ve got to see you off to your first training session Naruto, though I’m definitely going to be having words with that teacher of yours about setting a later start time so you have at least some hope of making it hear on your own,” she replies, patting Naruto’s head forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here now though so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Naruto grumbles, giving her a quick hug and waving goodbye in a way that left little room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kushina sighs. “Well, good luck, and have fun!” she orders, hands on her hips. “I look forward to hearing all about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she turns to walk away, waving over her shoulder at them in the early morning sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Kakashi yet then?” Naruto asks, bouncing up and down on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura turns to Sasuke, who shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, not having breakfast and waking up early </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Naruto complains, slumping against the gate to the training field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura can’t help but nod along as her stomach rumbles in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five hours later, Kakashi shows up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto and Sasuke are leaning against each other, both fast asleep. Sakura is a foot away, thoroughly engrossed in a book about medicine if the cover is anything to go by. None of them notice Kakashi sauntering up the road towards them, but to be fair they hadn’t noticed him spying on them since they’d arrived either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat and Sakura jumps up, elbowing the boys to wake them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m a little late - I got caught up in helping reunite a cat with the sweetest old lady on the way. It ended up taking a bit longer than expected,” he explains, holding his hands out to try and quell the anger in his students’ eyes. “Shall we start?” he asks the sleepy trio with a smile, and opens the gate with a chakra signal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking slowly onto the grassy field, he pulls two bells out of a pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This test is fairly simple; in order to pass you must be holding a bell by lunchtime. Feel free to use any means possible - I advise you to give it your all if you really want to steal one,” Kakashi explains in a bored voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing behind him, the newly graduated students share a worried look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are only two bells though,” Sakura points out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to give them a shrug, Kakashi continues to saunter towards the middle of the field. “So there’s only enough bells for two of you to pass,” he replies as if it doesn't matter that the test is dead set against one of them passing no matter how skilled they are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wants to punch something. From looking across at Sasuke and Naruto, she can tell that they feel the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make it nice and easy for you all though; you can take time to plan your attacks and I’ll be waiting in the middle of the field,” Kakashi promises, before pulling out a bright orange book and continuing to walk to the middle of the field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes at his retreating back, Sakura grabs an arm of each boy to stop them from just following Kakashi without coming up with a plan. Because she thinks Kakashi is hoping they’ll attack him one by one without coordinating, and she knows they’ll have more of a chance at catching one of the bells if they work together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura?” Naruto asks, shaking his arm to get her to let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!” She orders, making both of the boys turn to her with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” asks Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to figure out a plan for us to get those damn bells,” she mutters, slightly frustrated that neither of her teammates had worked it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto laughs nervously. “Umm, I thought there were only two bells so we’d just have to see who gets them first?” he wonders, rubbing his wrist where Sakura had grabbed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn.” Sasuke scrunches up his face in thought. “It makes sense to work together as we’ll have more of a chance of actually getting the bells. But we still will only have enough bells for two of us,” he muses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it - maybe two of us can grab a bell at the same time or something. But we need to work together to get them before that, if both of you are willing to work together?” Sakura asks, giving them a steely glare which she knows will get them to do anything she says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course!” they both chorus, nodding vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that’s settled, I think I’ve come up with a plan…” Sakura begins, detailing traps for Naruto to set out whilst Sasuke and her can try to corner Kakashi into them. At the end of her explanation, she gives them a vicious grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s show him that something as stupid as two bells isn’t gonna split us up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Three times Sakura was Kakashi's favourite student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi knows he shouldn't have a favourite student. But Sakura has a habit of breaking rules</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! This chapter was really fun to write, partly because Kakashi is such a great perspective to write from and I love training montages.<br/>There's a lil bit of violence and reference to Kakashi's past, but it's a pretty calm chapter as I like my characters to be happy.<br/>(Or at least, I like them to be happy at the end)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi didn’t know what he’d been expecting when he’d gained three students, but it hadn’t been anything which involved him staying late on the training fields so that there was someone responsible to supervise the extra training his little genin insisted upon. And it definitely wasn’t giving them pointers on the best ways to throw shuriken without straining anything, or making sure they’d properly warmed up before doing anything. With a small smile on his face as he watches Sakura throw what has to be her hundredth kunai at a poor tree, Kakashi thinks Rin must be laughing at him with Obito wherever they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a week into teaching the rowdy bunch, and Kakashi isn’t sure how Iruka manages to teach whole classes of young ninja. So far, they’d mostly been running d-rank missions whilst Kakashi could get a feel on what he needed to help the little devils with. He’s not quite sure if they need any help in the teamwork department - except maybe Naruto and Sasuke. Those two had a small rivalry going which was all well and good as long as they weren’t on an actual mission outside the village. After the first few days, Sakura had come up to him with wide eyes and asked if he could help with extra training, and so since then team seven had also been throwing pointy objects into trees under his watchful eye every evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This evening is no different really, except that he feels a little bit sorry for the tree. His three genin are going at it almost viciously, with only a third of their hits missing the red spot on the bark he’d told them to aim at. After another half an hour, they’ve fallen into a steady rhythm with each other so that there’s less chance of their airborne weapons crashing into each other. Sweat drips from their foreheads and there’s a slight tremble to their arms when they reach up to throw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi reckons it’s time to send them home to rest; they’ve got the luxury of time for their training. And he doesn’t want to have to put up with their whining tomorrow about sore muscles either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” He calls over the thuds of metal embedding itself into wood. “Time to stretch out and head home now my little students. Good job on annihilating the tree today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three puffing preteens turn to face him at the same time as he opens his book to begin reading again -  one eye trained on the trio to make sure they stretch properly. When they’re done, he sends them off with a little wave and Sasuke and Naruto immediately race off to the gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura glances once in their direction before turning to pick up the kunai and shuriken littering the ground around her feet with a sigh. There’s a weary smile on her face, tugging her cheeks up to light a spark in her eyes. As she turns to go and remove the last few weapons from the tree, Kakashi realises that Sakura’s not just picking up her own equipment. Instead, she’s sorting them all out into three neat piles which each have a different family crest on the blade. Or at least, two of them have a family crest on the blade - Sakura’s weapons are standard issue. It shouldn’t surprise Kakashi,after all, civilian clans aren’t allowed to lay claim on any weaponry. But it seems odd, in that moment, for a member of the main branch of a clan, whose parents are both respected shinobi, to have such generic tools. Especially when that person has such bright pink hair that she easily stands out in a crowd simply by being herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t seem right, and Kakashi feels his hand grip the cover of his book just that bit tighter. It doesn’t seem right, and there’s a lot in the shinobi world which isn’t right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But this is something he could make right. This is something he could turn into a weapon for Sakura</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After all, being a shinobi is all about knowing when to blend in and when to stand out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping his book shut, Kakashi considers the girl in front of him more closely. He sees the way she handles each weapon with the respect it’s due. Her fingers graze along the sharpened edge without applying enough pressure to cut, before dropping to the handhold in one smooth stroke. There’s a small frown of concentration building up between her eyebrows as it gets darker and more difficult to see the markings. But she carries on, using touch to feel the imprint of the crests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finishes, Sakura stretches out her arms and turns to Kakashi with a satisfied grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for watching us again!” she beams, collecting up the piles into separate pouches and running off into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stands still, watching her go with a lazy wave of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night feels colder without anyone else in the training field, but he doesn’t move. Instead he goes over everything he knows about Sakura in his mind, flicking right through memories from when he’d watched her through a porcelain mask. A small smile plays across his lips under his mask at the thought of keeping up with Sakura and Ino as they lay prank after prank, only to settle down with books at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wonders if Iruka will forgive him for having a favourite student already.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparing a final glance at where the two boys are still trying to master the art of chakra tree climbing, Kakashi turns his full attention to the girl standing in front of him. He’d chosen to teach tree climbing today rather than taking on any missions because he’d thought Sakura would master it in minutes, whilst the boys would take at least a couple more hours. It had all gone according to plan so far, with Sakura managing to walk up almost effortlessly on her second try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a glow of pride at the fact that his student had managed it in as many tries as he did when learning with Minato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, he had Sakura on her own, and he could properly concentrate on figuring out the best way to go about training her without Naruto or Sasuke competing for his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Sakura,” he begins, “May I ask what sort of training you do on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes brighten at the question as she bounces on her toes for a moment before words begin to tumble out of her. “Well, my mum says that chakra control is the most important thing as you have to be really really good at it before learning anything tricky, so I’ve been doing lots of meditating and reading about it in the medical books the library lets me take out, and sometimes I’ll go and ask my friend Ino to spar with me too because she’s been sparring since she was really small and has all these cool powers that no one else does which makes her really tricky to beat and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi cuts her off with a raised hand and a slight chuckle. “Sounds like you’ve been busy when you don’t have to take care of the two boys. It looks like you’ve got basic chakra control all covered from how quick you managed to climb that tree, so your meditation must be working. Can I ask how often you go sparring?” he asks with a smile crinkling his one exposed eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we try to meet up every Sunday,” Sakura answers quickly. Her eyebrows scrunch together slightly to form a tiny frown which most people wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luckily, Kakashi isn’t most people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every Sunday?” he prompts in a softer voice than he’d usually use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost regrets pushing it immediately because Sakura’s face scrunches up and for a moment it looks as if she’s on the edge of tears. Then, she takes a deep breath and pulls a small iris from a hidden pocket in her dress. It’s only visible for a second before Sakura tucks it back behind the red of her dress carefully, as if she’s used to hiding flowers about her person at the drop of a hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura sets a firm smile on her face which doesn’t quite reach her eyes. It’s the opposite of the smile on Kakashi’s face, which doesn’t quite reach his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s been busy lately with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>new team</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so we can’t spar for very long,” Sakura elaborates, unable to keep a hint of something which sounds close to jealousy from her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing,</span>
  <em>
    <span> because of course he now has to deal with teen drama and emotions just as Iruka had warned him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kakashi places a hand on Sakura’s head and pats it like he does with the pack when they’re feeling glum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you need a new sparring partner with a little more free time…” he suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another partner?” Sakura questions, sounding more than a little scandalized at the thought of sparring with someone other than Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only during the week - or maybe on Saturdays? Should pick up plenty of new tricks to impress your friend on Sunday,” he muses, watching the way Sakura’s expression turns from one of horror to excitement as she realises that he’s not going to stop her from sparring with Ino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squealing, she flings her arms around him like an excited puppy. Kakashi freezes for a moment before he relaxes and raises an arm to pat her head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he can’t stop his lips from tugging into a smile that crinkles his eye, then no one needs to know.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wonders where he went wrong in a previous life as he introduces Sakura to Guy and Rock Lee. For one, the amount of bright green and orange should be illegal. But that’s not what has him fearing for his sanity. No, it’s the way Sakura has them both wrapped around her finger within two minutes of meeting them. Should he be proud of how she’s managed to get manipulation down to such a fine art? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Sakura and Lee start to spar, and he knows that he made the right decision. Lee’s had a whole extra year of training and it clearly shows in the power and grace of his movement, making Sakura look almost sloppy beside him. To even out the playing field, and hopefully keep Sakura from feeling too out of her depth in the very first session, they change up the rules so that it’s no longer a pure taijutsu sparring match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The difference it makes is immediate, and Kakashi feels more than a little snug when Sakura lands a hit after switching herself with a falling branch. Lee’s eyes go wide as the kick lands on his side, but it doesn’t break his concentration as he reaches out and tugs Sakura’s calf so that she stumbles off balance and is on the edge of falling over. But she regains her bearings the moment his hands land, and Kakashi can almost see the way her chakra flow changes to allow her to plant one foot on his chest and raise the other to slam into his solar plexus. It’s the same technique as tree walking, but applied in combat. And he really shouldn’t be surprised that Sakura is smart enough to think of a tactic like that mid-battle; he’s seen the thick tomes she carries home from the library as</span>
  <em>
    <span> light reading</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again though, it takes no time at all for Lee to recover and bounce back into motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watches the fight, making mental notes of things Sakura could do to improve her form. Beside him, he knows that Guy is doing the exact same from the serious expression on his face. For all of his dramatic proclamations about guiding the youth towards success, Kakashi can see that Guy cares deeply about giving his students everything they’ll need to survive as ninja. He sees it in the slight clench of the other man’s jaw and the calculating gaze he gives the two young ninja in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they finally call a break, both Sakura and Lee are dripping in sweat and looking at each other with newfound respect. Kakashi recognises that look from the first time Guy had landed a hit on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that he’d ever tell Guy that of course, because the ensuing rant about friendship and bonds would last the rest of the night at least</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sparring with me!” Lee yells at Sakura before anyone can say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura blushes slightly and scratches the back of her head. Kakashi wonders if anyone has ever thanked her for sparring before, because it looks like she doesn’t really know how to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blundering on, Lee bows deeply. “I would be most honoured if you would continue to spar with me as I feel we have much to learn from each other in the spring of our youth!” he exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi raises an eyebrow, because it’s now clear that not only does Guy have a favourite student, but that his student has a favourite teacher too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stuttering and eventually just nodding, Sakura looks a little dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee must take her reply as an enthusiastic affirmative though, and immediately starts on a spiel about how their rivalry when sparring will let them both flourish as ninja. Somewhere in the speech, Guy joins in and Kakashi decides that he definitely made the correct decision to bring Sakura here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because now he’s not the only one with a green spandex-wearing rival.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the idea of Lee and Sakura being rivals and each being really hyped to train together as they're both very dedicated to getting stronger. And Lee is someone who is so sincere that it catches Sakura off guard sometimes. Not to mention, neither of them come from big shinobi clans so it's nice that Sakura has someone who understands the struggles of not having a million aunts who can help with training or a whole store of weapons from a top tier forge that gets restocked every other day. And because Ino has to spend more time with her team to maintain the ino-shika-cho bond, Sakura suddenly can't go and see her all the time. So now she has a rival to train with whilst Ino is busy.<br/>Irises symbolise good news, glad tidings, and loyalty by the way. You can guess who the flower's from :D.<br/>Okay I'll stop rambling now. But I'm very excited about Sakura growing up and being cool. Ach I love these characters. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rival?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The legendary rivalry continues...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short chapter, but wow I can't believe I've actually managed to update this so soon? Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month later, Sakura squares off against Lee with a fire in her veins. The last week’s been one long cat chase, and team seven didn’t get much training time as a result of the long mission. It hadn’t stopped Sakura from taking home as many books as she usually would from the library, but she had barely had one chance to meet Lee for a proper spar before now. Her muscles ache to move and she can feel an excited flicker to her Sakura as they stand a few feet apart on their usual training ground. Another team is using the other half of the field, yet neither of them pay attention to the occasional shouts coming from that direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their world view narrows to each other, each paying their partner all of their attention as Kakashi and Guy call for the match to start with a clap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At once, they burst into motion like coiled springs - Sakura dodging the flying kick Lee sends with a practiced grace. Neither gives an inch in the ensuing bout of punches and kicks, with Sakura finally managing to hold her own against Lee’s speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi can’t help but let out a pleased smile at the evidence for his speed training with his students paying off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes trying to overwhelm Sakura with pure speed, Lee changes tactics to put more force behind his hits. It only slows him down by a fraction of a second, and leaves Sakura retreating after a couple of hits. Pain flares in her right arm where she’d blocked him hard enough for her to know it’ll bruise up. But she doesn’t slow down or stop moving, only jumping back slightly to give her half a second to come up with a plan. She doesn’t need to glance around to know that the only sort of cover in this side of the training ground is in the center where there’s a single tree with bushes at the bottom. It’s not much, and she’ll have to be careful to make sure Lee doesn’t realize where she’s leading him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes narrow slightly to calculate the distance and the best techniques to make sure she makes it there without landing too many more hits. Normally, she’d use a shadow clone to lure in Lee, but Sakura can still feel every place Lee had landed a hit and she thinks he might dissolve them before they have a chance to make a difference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she brings a little more chakra into her arms when she blocks, hoping it can provide some sort of reinforcement. When Lee’s next punch comes in too fast to duck, she changes stance to block and circulates the chakra in her arm closer to the surface. It takes all of her concentration not to let it slip back into her regular pathways, and the muscles in her arms feel a million times stronger than normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee’s fist glances off her forearm and he winces as if he’s the one who’s just been hit. A second later, though, and he’s shaking his fist out ready to go again. This time, he aims a kick at her side which she skips backwards from, leading him closer and closer to the tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the background, Kakashi and Guy share a surprised glance, before following the two. If Kakashi watches his pink-haired genin a little more closely as she blocks hit after hit from Lee, then nobody needs to know. He’s not sure if he should be impressed or worried that her chakra control is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this good</span>
  </em>
  <span> already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’ll have to start the next phase of training sooner than expected.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking in victory, Sakura slips a trail of wire out of her pocket whilst Lee concentrates on figuring out how to get around her blocks. Then, she ends the fight with a quick substitution as Lee throws a flying roundhouse at her from above, leaving him trapped in the middle of a web of wire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, Sakura wipes the sweat from her forehead and holds a hand out to a gaping Lee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good fight?” he asks, still stunned that it had ended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best,” Sakura grins in the satisfied way she can’t help when she pulls off a plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From behind them, there’s an outraged gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura turns without thinking to see Ino standing with a clenched fist and narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best? I wasn’t aware I had competition,” Ino accuses, unable to keep a shadow of jealousy from her tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Sakura runs over to Ino. “You know I’d never replace you Ino,” she replies, heart still pounding fast and she’s not sure if it’s from the fight anymore or from seeing Ino here, saying those words. “It’s different to training with you so you’ve got nothing to be jealous of,” Sakura elaborates upon seeing the pout still sitting firmly on Ino’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I’d be jealous of someone who wears that much green in the first place…” Ino flicks a glare at Lee which sends her high ponytail flying over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hits Shikamaru in the face, and from the unimpressed expression on his face, Sakura can guess it’s not the first time that this had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a drag…” he mutters. “Remind me why you dragged us here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asuma said Sakura was training on this half of the field today and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to see how she’s doing!” Ino answers, crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That fight looked so intense just watching it made me hungry,” complains Choji, offering Sakura some crisps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino shoots murderous glares at her team members and turns back to Sakura who’s now innocently eating the crisps Choji had held out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be doing just fine, so don’t let us stop you from having fun with bushy brows,” she scowls, aiming the last part over Sakura’s shoulder to Lee who’d just managed to extricate himself from the wire trap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino, stop being mean. Lee’s my-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Greatest rival and second greatest sparring partner!” Lee finishes for her, leaping in front of Ino with a dazzling smile that was vaguely threatening when paired with the serious set to his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Ino places a hand on her hip. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Second</span>
  </em>
  <span> greatest?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The top spot is reserved for you - Sakura has told me of the passionate spars of your youth! It is an honor to meet someone with childhood friends as hip as Sakura!” he exclaims, tears streaming down his face as he falls into a deep bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino stares down at him, then looks up at Sakura. She raises a questioning eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura just shakes her head, sighs softly, and accepts another crisp from Choji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once the tension leaves the group and in a few moments they’re avidly discussing lunch plans as a group. Ino flashes Lee the occasional confused glance and pulls Sakura beside in to walk beside her when they set off to walk to Choji’s favorite grill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru laughs at her for being possessive over Sakura during team ten’s afternoon exercises, and Ino couldn’t care less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because everyone should know by now that Sakura and Ino are a pair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I had too much fun writing this chapter. Lee still has his weights on during the spar if you're wondering how on earth Sakura could keep up with him already. And someone should really tell Kakashi that letting his students chase a cat around the village for a week isn't quite the best tracking and agility training he thinks it is. But bless him he's trying this whole teacher thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jealousy has thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lil bit of character developement for ma gals Ino and Sakura. Many emotions and few actions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long! There aren't any warnings for this chapter except for there being an abundance of emotion. Being a teen ninja is tricky you know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura’s lying with her head on Ino’s lap. It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon a couple of hours before sunset, and for once her and Ino both had a whole free day together. With fingers running through her hair and the faint smell of blossom hanging in the air, Sakura can almost make herself believe that she’s six again and free to spend every waking minute at the Yamanaka’s. Eyes closed, she lets herself relax further into Ino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you smiling like that?” her friend asks, drawing a small sigh from Sakura as she realises that her moment of relaxation hadn’t gone unnoticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out a hand to still Ino’s fingers combing through her hair, Sakura cracks open an eyelid. “Just thinking about something,” she answers, closing her eyes once more as Ino’s eyes narrow slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino’s fingers shift to wrap around Sakura’s on top of her head. “Anything to share?” she sing-songs in an almost teasing voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even without opening her eyes, Sakura can picture the curious tilt to Ino’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Sakura promises, unwilling to let Ino know just how much she wants to return to the time when they could spend everyday like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she shouldn’t have become ninja - then they wouldn’t have separate teams and schedules. But then she wouldn’t have a chance at helping her mum search on missions outside the village, and Ino would still have training to complete that civilians wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no easy way around the separation. It’s just a frustrating fact of life which means Sakura has to spend her time with two idiotic boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Naruto and Sasuke had spent most of the last training session throwing their lunches at each other behind Kakashi’s back, only to realise that they’d have nothing to eat when lunch rolled around and Sakura pulled out her own lunch. Their puppy eyes really shouldn’t have worked on her considering how often she used them herself to get what she wanted, but she’d still found herself splitting her lunch into three and passing portions off to her team members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing her out of her thoughts, Ino huffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that look Sakura - it’s the look which says you’ve got stuff going on in that huge head of yours,” Ino begins, pausing to flick Sakura on the forehead. “And you my dear friend are going to share unless you want me to practice some clan specialities!” she threatens teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura raises her hands to her face in mack horror and snaps open her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you still think that then you underestimate me pinky…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Sakura resigns herself letting Ino interrogate her about her life until the other girl’s satisfied that she knows about every little thing Sakura’s so much as thought recently. It wouldn’t be the first time Ino’s got Sakura to spill her guts with only a few well placed sentences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamanakas have been the heads of T&amp;I since the department’s foundation for a reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The rest of my team are complete idiots,” Sakura explains, giving into the challenge of Ino’s raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her comment earns her a further raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Naruto and Sasuke are being idiots- what else is new?” Ino finishes her question with a fond smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura has spent hours cataloguing the many types of smirk that regularly grace Ino’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing new, but I guess that I was kind of hoping there would be,” she muses, too caught up in Ino’s expression to pay that much attention to what she’s saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And because she’s caught staring at the lift of Ino’s cheeks and the crease between her eyebrows, Sakura notices the ripple that passes over her friend’s face as she registers Sakura’s reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Ino’s face is pinched together and her eyes have a sheen to them which causes something in Sakura’s chest to clench painfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something new…” Ino’s voice sounds ready to tumble into sobs before she shakes her head to bring a dull smile to her lips. “I guess I should have asked if there was something you wanted to do today before dragging you up here for old time’s sake then,” Ino chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words sound hollow to Sakura, as though they’re not really what Ino is trying to say. But Sakura doesn’t want Ino to be thinking that she wants to be anywhere else, with anyone else, or doing anything else right now .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No - Ino - I like this,” Sakura stammers, “I like being here with you and getting dragged around when we’ve both got a moment free and sparring until we feel like our arms will drop off. All of that doesn’t need to be new for it to be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a hand back in Sakura’s hair, Ino narrows her eyes. “So you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatest </span>
  </em>
  <span>rival still doesn’t pose a threat to my being your favourite sparring partner just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> new?” she questions. Her fingers tug at Sakura’s forehead protector almost possessively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A frown finds its way onto Sakura’s face at Ino’s question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee? You can’t seriously be jealous of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino pulls her hand back from Sakura’s head to cross her arms. Confused at the loss of contact, Sakura back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Who said I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Maybe I don’t care if you replace me with a newer, greener, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Sakura’s turn to shake her head. She feels like laughing at the thought of Lee replacing Ino - a future clan head who’s been expected from birth to fight for Konoha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get it Ino - Lee’s different from you. He’s better at taijutsu than I think either of us will ever be,” Sakura tries to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thinks: of the way Lee uses the same regulation weapons as she does; of the way his speed still catches her off guard more often than not; and of how no one expects someone like him to make it as a successful ninja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m half the ninja that he is,” she confesses with a smile tracing over her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>then? How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>manage to beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other day if he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ino mocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth at Ino’s sarcastic tone, Sakura takes a deep breath. Anger flares up in spite of her calm mood moments before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this fight has been a while brewing. Maybe it’s been brewing since they were born into a civilian and a ninja clan. Maybe it’s been growing since Ino had to have clan head training every week. Maybe it’s been starting to create cracks in the space between them since Ino started giving other people flowers and Sakura started receiving blows that Ino had no control over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But now the fight is simmering right at the surface and it’s going to boil over unless one of them backs down</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura cares too much about Lee to back down and let Ino make fun of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you don’t like Lee,” she warns, “but he’s my friend and deserves your respect as a highly skilled genin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino has the wisdom to look guilty at Sakura’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” Ino trails off before saying anything, looking everywhere but Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence falls for a moment as Sakura waits to see if Ino will try to say something again. It sits uncomfortably in the air between them, like their emotions have put mufflers over their ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Ino opens her mouth again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I walked right into that one. It’s just- just that part of me doesn’t want this to change. Or doesn’t want us to change.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino’s fingers clench tightly around her thin wrists and Sakura wants to unwrap each one individually so that they can hold onto her instead. She imagines herself leaning over to do just that, but stops when she looks up to find Ino’s eyes looking into her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m stupid, I know,” Ino comments, dropping her gaze to where the grip of her fingers is beginning to make her veins stand out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to stop herself, Sakura leans forwards. Kneeling in front of Ino, she runs her hands over the top part of Ino’s bare arms and onto the purple fabric covering her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’re both stupid then, trying to stop time in some places and speed it up in others,” Sakura whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ino crumbles into Sakura’s arms, unaware of the tiny cherry sapling struggling through the floorboards where their legs tangle together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Ino puts the yellow roses she’d been saving for Lee into a vase on her window. Rain pours down outside, but she still ventures outside once the roses are dealt with to find a daffodil or two to give him instead. Even though she could just grow him one in minutes with all of the training she’s done to control her mokuton, she’d seen a patch of them growing in their clan’s greenhouse. After a few minutes she’s able to locate them, and chooses one right at the back to pich. It’s a little on the small side, but she coaxes the petals to stretch a bit further until it’s larger than any of the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her chakra tingles when she stops, as though it wants to soak into the earth and create forests out of daffodils. The feeling is so strong that Ino wonders if all of the forests around the village were created when the first hokage had used his own mokuton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she stands up to go and deliver the flower to Lee. Ino might have too much pride to admit to the ugly jealousy she feels when he gets to train with Sakura instead of her, but hopefully the flower will be enough for him to smooth things over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because as much as she wants to keep the girl with the pink hair all to herself, Ino knows that nobody could ever chain Sakura up like that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Life got kinda busy over the past few months, but I've got more free time over the next few weeks so hopefully I'll be able ta get more of this written too. <br/>Anyone notice what I did with the chapter title? Hint: yellow roses signify jealousy (according to the wikipedia article on hanakotoba at least). And daffodils signify respect. <br/>I think I may have too much fun putting in these flowers, but hey. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are staying safe in the wild world at the moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team seven prepare for their first mission outside of the village's walls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ready for some team seven? Hope ya enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Kakashi </em> ,” Naruto complains, “you can’t make us go on <em> another </em> D-rank mission in the village when we’ve been training for <em> months </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>For once, Sakura doesn’t lift a hand or raise her voice to chastise Naruto for questioning their teacher. For once, she can’t help but agree with him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sighs, sharing a look with Iruka that looks somewhat like an apology, before gesturing to team seven to follow him out of the mission room. </p><p> </p><p>“These missions are an important part of keeping the village running, Naruto, which means they are equally important as the flashier missions,” he says once they’re out of the bustling mission room. The teacher fixes each of them with a heavy stare.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looks away as the tips of her ears turn pink enough to match her hair. But Kakashi’s words aren’t quite enough to stop the disappointment flaring up in her chest at the thought of having to chase a cat around the village <em> again </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The three teammates are silent under Kakashi’s gaze. Nobody makes a move as his one uncovered eye scrunches up as though it’s scrutinising everything from Sakura’s dipped heads to Naruto’s clenched fists and Sasuke’s furrowed eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Sakura doesn’t think she can take the silence anymore, Kakashi speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>“But I suppose a small trip outside the city gates wouldn’t hurt either at your age. I don’t suppose it would be the first time you’ve left Konoha either way.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hoots in excitement, jumping and punching the air in excitement.  </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just tilts his head as if to agree that a<em> small trip </em> outside the city gates <em> really wouldn’t </em> hurt either way.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura can’t stop the hope in her chest from blossoming into a smile on her face. Because she’s waited years for this - ever since her dad hadn’t walked back through the city gates. <em> Finally </em>, she’s going to be able to walk out of the village and do something useful in the search her mother still refuses to tell her anything about. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kakashi sends his students off to gather basic supplies, after having given them strict instructions to return to the training ground that evening for a final briefing on mission protocol outside of the village. Now, he just has to persuade the Hokage and Iruka that taking team seven out from where they’re easily protected is a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully they’re both in a good mood.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, is my mission assignment not good enough for you <em> Hatake </em>?” Iruka asks. His words are level, but sharpened in a way that lets Kakashi know just exactly how pissed off his husband is at his request for a different mission. </p><p> </p><p>Except he can hear the undertone of worry in Iruka’s voice as well. It’s the same worry which is written in the lines around Minato’s eyes as the three of them sit in the Hokage’s office. </p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi…” Minato begins, breaking Iruka’s staring contest with Kakashi with a slight cough, “I might have to agree with Iruka that your team is more suited to remain in the village for a little longer. I have to deal with Naruto’s complaints every night, and I know you’ve only got what’s best for them in mind, but we also have to think of the impact anything going wrong to those kids would have on the wider village.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi’s old teacher glances out of the window, taking in the sunset with tired eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not just any kids. I wish more than anything that Naruto could have a normal childhood, but with him being next in line for…” </p><p> </p><p>Minato sighs.</p><p> </p><p>But Kakashi didn’t come here just to be told what he already knew coming in. </p><p> </p><p>“With all respect, <em> Hokage </em>, none of team seven are your average ninja. I know perfectly well that if Naruto or Sasuke don’t make it back in one piece there’ll be hell to pay, and that there’s no war demanding more children for the front lines.” Kakashi sits back in his chair to let his words sink in before he continues. “But I also know that there’s not much more I can teach them without exposing them to the outside world, which they will have to face some day whether the village, their clans, their families, or their teacher wants them to or not. And Sakura deserves the chance to grow without the strings attached to her teammates holding her back.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are few big threats to our village at the moment, and I can be there to do my best to make sure they <em> do </em>make it back in one piece,” he finishes.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka has a deep frown on his forehead which says that as much as he’d like to disagree with Kakashi, he can’t quite find the logic to back himself up. The Hokage doesn’t look much better, and Kakashi knows that he’s won.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Team seven is going to make their debut outside the leaf village sooner rather than later. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura wakes up before the sun to her mum calling from the kitchen. She feels groggy for all of two seconds before remembering that <em> she’s going on her first real mission outside of the gates in only a matter of hours </em>. Springing out of bed and practically jumping into her gear, Sakura feels ready to vibrate out of her skin with excitement. </p><p> </p><p><em> Has Ino been on a proper mission yet? She’s going to be so jealous if Sakura’s the first to get one </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, what did I say about running when there’s no one in immediate danger?” scolds Mebuki lightly as Sakura sprints into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her words, Sakura bounces over to where her mum is setting a large breakfast down on the table. The dishes have a familiar smell to them that makes her freeze and take a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this?” Sakura doesn’t have the words to fill out the question.</p><p> </p><p>Mebuki smiles and pats her on the back. “It’s the same breakfast I used to make your dad before he headed out on missions. There’s plenty of energy which I figured you-”</p><p> </p><p>With a hug, Sakura cuts her off. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispers into the red fabric of her mum’s apron. </p><p> </p><p>“No, thank <em> you </em>Sakura.” Mebuki kisses the top of her daughter’s head. “He’d be proud of the ninja you’ve become.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Of course, Kakashi is late to the front gates where they’d agreed to meet to start the mission. Sakura had just given up on standing and decided to sit down when he appears down the road with a stranger in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> late </em>!” Naruto accuses, pointing an indignant finger at their teacher. </p><p> </p><p>In the background, Sasuke rolls his eyes and Sakura tries not to snicker.</p><p> </p><p>After all, this is the beginning of a <em> professional </em> mission and she’s a <em> professional </em> genin now. <em> Snickering </em>could wait until she’s off duty and sat at a nice campfire somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“So I am Naruto, though not without reason.” Kakashi gestures to the man beside him wearing a large hat. “This is Tazuna, who we’ll be escorting to the land of waves. We’ll be travelling at <em> his </em>pace so I can imagine the trip will take longer than if you were to run there Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>At her teacher’s words, Sakura pays the man beside Kakashi, <em> Tazuna </em>, a second glance. His broad shoulders do nothing to soften what’s unmistakably a sour expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t realise I paid to have a bunch of kids play at being ninja,” he mutters in a voice which does nothing to keep team seven from hearing the insult.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, of course, takes full offence at this and doesn’t have the sense to hide it from the man who’s paying them for the mission.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping in front of Tazuna’s face, he takes a deep breath to give one of speeches about being even <em> better </em> than his father, who’s the <em> best </em> ninja <em> ever </em>. Kakashi waits until Naruto’s finished his spiel before picking up his student by the scruff of his neck so they’re eye to eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother’s a far better ninja so set your sights higher Naruto. And don’t let me catch you being rude to the client again, or I’ll have no choice but to send you on a boot camp with Guy-sensei,” he threatens, tossing Naruto back to the ground and dusting off his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura has to take several deep breaths trying not to burst out laughing at the look of shock on Naruto’s face. Sasuke doesn’t quite manage to hold in his laughter, and receives a raised eyebrow from Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re done wasting time, then we should make a move. Everyone ready?” Kakashi asks, eyeing each of his students in turn.</p><p> </p><p>They all nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s time to head out. Naruto will take the front while you two-” he gestures at Sakura and Sasuke, “-keep Tazuna company. I’ll be within earshot as backup.”</p><p> </p><p>And then in a flutter of leaves, Kakashi is gone. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura shares a look with Sasuke before taking Tazuna’s right side and adjusting the strap of her supply bag. He steps to the left and starts walking at a slow pace which Sakura and Tazuna are quick to fall into step with.</p><p> </p><p><em> They’re really heading off on their first mission </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The ground outside the gates is the same worn track which Sakura had walked a thousand times before inside the gates. But the trees around them are already bigger than any she’s seen inside the village’s gates. Last time she’d seen trees like this, her father had been by her side on a trip with the Harunos. Sakura can’t remember why she’d got to go with the clan- it probably had something to do with educating the next generation on trade routes and partners. Back then, she’d wanted to be a part of her mother’s clan just as much as she’d wanted to be a ninja.</p><p> </p><p><em> And now here she is, acting as someone else’s protection on her first c-rank mission without a single Haruno crest in sight </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Her mum had made sure she left the house that morning in plain red, warning her that sometimes it’s safer to remain anonymous. Sasuke’s clan obviously didn’t have the same safety concerns, judging from the beautifully embroidered fan on the back of his navy blue top. Even Naruto had shown up in the same bright orange jumpsuit as always. Not for the first time, Sakura wonders why it seems as if she has to follow a different set of rules than her teammates do.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she fixes her eyes on the path ahead to look out for any danger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After all, she’s here to do a job, no matter what rules people are playing by. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love these lil kids. Prepare for the angst of the mission to wave over the next few chapters :). Some things stay the same in every universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Outside the walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mission to wave begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning for some blood and violence in this chapter, mostly in the second half. Enjoy the action!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura’s feet </span>
  <em>
    <span>ache</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now that they’ve been walking for almost a whole day with only a short break for lunch, she sorely regrets not wrapping her feet in the morning. There’s enough tape in her pack for her to wrap them tomorrow though, so things could definitely be worse. At the moment, her biggest problem is the boredom that’s started to take hold as they trudge in silence through the unchanging forest, and the way her feet throb with every step she takes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shooting a glance past Tazuna at Sasuke, she doesn’t see a hint of any kind of internal struggle going on for him. The sight makes her grit her teeth and turn back to watching the path in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something still stresses at the back of her mind though, no matter how much she pays attention to her surroundings rather than the pain in the soles of her feet. Something feels off, and it bugs her enough to start looking for threats in every falling leaf and creak of a branch above their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But nothing happens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun starts to struggle to send any light through the thick canopy of leaves above them, and Kakashi tells Naruto to look for somewhere sheltered to settle down for the night. They’ve got another two days of walking ahead of them before they get to the land of waves if they continue at this pace, so Sakura lets Naruto run around as she takes a seat with Tazuna. Sasuke leans against a tree to their left, whilst Kakashi crouches in a tree branch overhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An exhausted silence settles over them all. Or at least, it feels exhausted to Sakura. For Kakashi, it’s probably just watchful - maybe even peaceful considering how many times he must have been outside the village on missions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, Sakura can still feel the back of her neck prickling as though it’s trying to warn her of danger. She looks across the beaten track they’re sat at the side of, trying to settle the feeling by proving that there’s nothing out there. It doesn’t help that her mother’s words keep coming back to her, warning </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay alert</span>
  </em>
  <span> whenever she’s outside the village walls on missions. Shaking her head at her paranoia, Sakura fiddles with the ends of her hair, pulling apart split ends and watching how the baby pink fades into something lighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another couple of minutes of waiting, Naruto comes bursting back onto the road with a bright grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a stream not too far with a small clearing just up from it!” he declares, snatching up his bedroll from where he’d dropped it off before his search. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi lazily drops down from his branch. “Perfect,” he says with a yawn, stretching his back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura gets to her feet and wants to groan as they complain about having to hold her weight again so soon. Putting on a smile, she turns to offer Tazuna a hand getting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squinting at her, he bats the offered hand away. “I’m perfectly fine getting up without the help of </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>young </span>
  <em>
    <span>upstart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thank you very much,” he complains loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wants to melt into the ground as everyone looks over at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’ll ask her mother to teach her the ground-swallowing jutsu when she gets home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to pick up her pack with a sigh. Except, when she reaches for it, it’s not where she’d left it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell…” she mutters, racking her brain to think of where else it could be. From its position against the tree, it couldn’t have rolled out of sight in any direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did one of her team take it? Or was there someone else in the woods that could have…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sakura!” Naruto yells, “What’s the hold up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sasuke is at her right side with an apologetic smile on his face. “I’ve got your pack Sakura - I thought it would be easier if I carried it to the clearing as mine’s a lot lighter,” he says. And then, as if that’s the end of the discussion, Sasuke walks over to where Kakashi is standing with an amused grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura has never wanted to punch an Uchiha </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> in all her life, even if it makes the police force hate her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke just had to notice her </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and act </span>
  <em>
    <span>all gentlemanly about it. And why was his pack so much lighter in the first place?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling about privileged </span>
  <em>
    <span>clan kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sakura follows her teammates away from the path. She doesn’t notice the unnatural stillness of the night - how the leaves aren’t whispering behind her back the way they usually do and the birds aren’t starting their nightly chorus as they should do. Instead, she focuses on collecting firewood and watching Kakashi set up various traps along the perimeter of their encampment. Some of the barriers he uses look familiar - almost exactly like the ones they used to train with in the academy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the camp is secure, there’s hot food in her belly courtesy of Saasuke’s surprisingly good cooking skills, and Naruto has agreed to take first watch, Sakura feels safe enough to close her eyes in an attempt to sleep. The dying embers of the fire cackle softly at her, unaware that it’s one of the few sounds to be heard in the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unaware just how many ears are listening to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Sakura has the joy of waking everyone up as she’d taken the shift just before dawn. Luckily, it doesn’t take too long, and before long they’re all on the road again. Except, Naruto is chewing her ear off about not being the scout because for some reason Kakashi had decided that Sasuke should take a turn scouting. Sakura shifts her gear slightly as he rambles on beside her, unaware of the annoyed expression growing stronger on Tazuna’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, she feels lighter on her feet that she did yesterday - like there’s not as much weighing her down. It could be down to her food taking up less space as she’d eaten her fill of snacks on the road. It could be as simple as the weight shifting slightly when she’d repacked this morning. But she’s fairly sure that nothing had been forgotten in the clearing, and the weight doesn’t seem different enough to be worrying over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought, Sakura doesn’t notice Naruto stopping on the other side of Tazuna until suddenly Sasuke is right in front of her blocking a shuriken and Kakashi is leaping down from a branch to cover Tazuna’s body with his own. Reality kicks in with a crash of sharp steel that leaves Sakura’s ears ringing as her hands shake about the kunai pouch attached to her hip. For too long, she’s frozen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s long enough to watch something impale Kakashi’s torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s long enough to notice that Naruto is frozen in place too, except without anyone to fight off the ninja that’s now approaching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s long enough for one of their senbon to graze the palm of Naruto’s hand, drawing just enough blood to stain his knuckles when he clenches his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then she’s moving, not really thinking about how there’s a trained ninja attacking them and Kakashi isn’t there to save them. Instead, the kind of adrenaline she gets in particularly brutal sparring sessions hums beneath her skin, sending her feet to stand ready in front of the attacking ninja and her arms to hold her kunai steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto!” she yells, hoping to somehow spur him into motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura curses when he doesn’t move because </span>
  <em>
    <span>some of his shadow clones would be useful around about now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Glancing down to look for Kakashi, her eyes land on Sasuke’s feet instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clone,” Sasuke hisses at her when he notices her looking, and Sakura feels herself breathing out a sigh of relief without meaning to at his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because it means that Kakashi knows about the attack from the clone’s memories; they only have to hold out until he makes it to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smirks at the enemy, earning herself one of Naruto’s patented worried-confused looks. But Sakura doesn’t notice it as she focuses on the enemy in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to tell us why you’re attacking a bridge-builder before it’s too late?” she asks in the sweet voice Ino had taught her to use as a distraction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the ninja gets a chance to reply, however, there’s a dull thump from behind them, followed by a flash of grey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a second, the ninja in front of them is slumped over. In another, Kakashi is levelling them with a look which Sakura guesses is checking for injuries if the way it focuses in on Naruto’s palm is anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi sighs and rubs the back of his neck. It’s a familiar gesture, but it suddenly appears out of place on the hands that had just taken out two ninja in the blink of an eye. There’s no movement from behind Kakashi, and he doesn’t so much as glance back to check. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He probably doesn’t even have to check to know exactly what damage he inflicts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura has to consciously stop herself from sinking to the ground as the realisation hits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The realisation that success as a ninja isn’t something measured in satisfaction, but blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes her sick to stomach, so she pushes the thought from her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over to them, Kakashi nods at Naruto’s hand. “Senbon?” he asks, though from the narrowing of his eye, it looks as if he already knows the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gurgled laugh sounds from where the thud had come from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whipping her head round, Sakura sees a ninja lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood. He opens his mouth again to spit onto the dirt track. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s close enough that a few red specks dot Sakura’s toenails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to know we managed to take one of you leaf bastards down with us,” he grins, head hitting the dust again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Kakashi is standing over the ninja and grabbing him by the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me the poison,” he orders in a low voice that Sakura’s not sure she’s supposed to overhear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he gets in reply is a wink, and the man’s body going limp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura hears Kakashi curse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the first time she’s seen his cool slip in the couple of months that he’s been their teacher. The frustration is gone in a second though as he walks back to Naruto, who’s staring at their teacher with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poison?” Naruto’s face does nothing to hide his shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But then again, it rarely does anything to hide his emotions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s part of what makes Sakura want to bundle him up so tightly that he’ll never come across anything that could make him change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Kakashi’s grim nod, Naruto sets his mouth into a grim line and draws a kunai from where they’d lain forgotten in his pouch during the fight. In one swift movement, Naruto brings the blade down to open his wound further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto-” Sakura yells, grabbing his hand and scattering the offending kunai to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles tearily at her. “I remember you saying something about bleeding out the poison of fresh wounds and I just thought-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot!” she shouts, punching him on the shoulder to get the point across. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Above them, Kakashi sighs. “No need to worry about the poison now I guess. But you might want to bandage that wound up before the blood loss becomes something to worry about though,” he warns with a hint of exasperated laughter in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Tazuna, Kakashi’s expression darkens a fraction. Sasuke takes a step back away from the two and walks over to stand by Naruto and Sakura, drawing a sealing scroll out from one of the pouches on his legs. With a press of his thumb, it activates and releases what looks suspiciously like Sakura’s first aid kit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon closer inspection, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakura’s first aid kit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lighter load today suddenly makes sense. Sakura levels Sasuke with a glare that makes him sweat a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying there’s a nice little bounty on your head that you conveniently forgot to mention when requesting a mission?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s voice is hard enough to cut stone, and Sakura’s eyes wander away from her med-kit back to her teacher and the bridge builder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tazuna falters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, with shoulders slumped in defeat, he nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to the genin whether we leave you here to be picked off - I don’t care about failing a mission as much as I care about making sure my students return safely. But they might have some morals that persuade them differently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto and Sasuke follow Sakura’s gaze upon hearing Kakashi’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave the old man if he’s got ninja trying to kill him!” Naruto declares, scandalized by the very thought of leaving Tazuna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura turns to look at her teammate properly, taking in the worry lines around his watering eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Appealing to her and Sasuke’s silence, Naruto continues on, “I know I froze up when those scary ninja showed up but I’m fine now ‘cos Sakura was so awesome and I don’t need to be babied by going back to the village the minute things get dangerous ya know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his now bandaged hand into a fist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re ninja now, and ninja help other people - we </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wants to scream because they’d just seen Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>two people. She wants to believe Naruto - wants to believe that they’d only been killed to protect something greater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Sasuke raises his head to meet her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a flicker of recognition in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he nods at Naruto. “We’ll stay on the mission - for the people who need that bridge to be built sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at her boys, Sakura realises that there’s no way she can convince them into going back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not when Sasuke understood the danger, and how it might bury Naruto’s sunny view of ninja</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words remind her of another thing too - of the stories her dad told her about ninja who were heroes because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>helped </span>
  </em>
  <span>people rather than their amazing powers. They remind her that by protecting Tazuna, they won’t just be protecting one man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll be protecting everyone who’s relying upon that bridge being built</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my vote too, Naruto,” Sakura confirms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles widely at them both, before pulling them both into a hug that threatens to crush Sakura’s ribs and makes Sasuke look as if he’s regretting all his life choices that led to being teammates with Naruto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Tazuna, Kakashi can’t help but let a tired smile hide under his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The wave arc is under way... Kakashi must really think that missions involving bridges are cursed or something at this rate. He'll make sure missions with bridges are more securely checked over, and not given to unsuspecting genin in the future for sure. Think this was one of my favourite chapters to write so far? Hope you liked it as much as I do. <br/>Next - the mission to wave can only get worse before it gets... even worse? Not sure if there's any good thing that comes out of this other than a bridge and a lot of angst ya know. Maybe some character developement</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little dialogue heavy, but I had to establish some of the dynamics between team seven. And don't worry, Ino and Sakura defintely meet up on the regular to complain about being the only girl on their team, as well as the only people with any common sense a lot of the time. </p><p>Kakashi is very proud of the display of teamwork at the end of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>